homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052516-Script+flipped
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 23:49 -- 11:49 CC: Hey Libs 11:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla ) 11:49 CC: I'm kidding about that name 11:50 CC: Am I bothering you? 11:50 CC: I had wanted to know if you could do me a quick favor 11:51 CC: Nothing serious, just letting me out of Lorcan's room 11:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Why? Aren't you and Lorcan close? ) 11:51 CC: Yes, but I'd also like to see the archives a bit 11:52 CC: I didn't even bring a book in here with me 11:52 SO: T.T . o O ( What are you interested in reading? ) 11:53 CC: Nothing in particular as of now 11:53 CC: I'm just saying it's kind of dull since she's asleep and all 11:53 CC: Though I did want to see my character sheet 11:53 SO: T.T . o O ( You keep telling me things that are personal problems ) 11:56 CC: So I guess I am bothering you? 11:56 CC: I didn't mean to 11:57 CC: I just thought you would help a troll out 11:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Why? ) 11:58 SO: T.T . o O ( What in the Incipisphere would make you think that I would help you get a hair closer to my Okiku? ) 11:58 CC: Oh boy 11:58 CC: That is seriously not what I'm after 11:58 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't believe you ) 11:59 CC: If I wanted to get my hands on it, I would just ask you for it 11:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Pfft. ) 12:00 CC: I'm sighing 12:00 SO: T.T . o O ( lovely ) 12:00 SO: T.T . o O ( if you would like a book sent to you, I can arrange it. ) 12:01 CC: Libby, you know that I know that you would like, flay me if I tried to rob you 12:01 CC: Would it help if I told you what I'd even use it for? 12:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I know I would flay you if you robbed me. So let's save us both the temptation and keep you locked away. ) 12:06 CC: Libby comb on 12:06 CC: I already told you how much I look up to you 12:06 CC: Do you really think I'd turn around and rob you? 12:07 CC: We agreed that I'm an idiot at times, but holy hell that'd be ridiculously dumb 12:08 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Which is why it's perfectly in character for you. ) 12:09 CC: It's totally not though 12:09 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't lie, Nyarla ) 12:09 SO: T.T . o O ( It's rude. ) 12:09 CC: Libby, I'm not lying 12:10 CC: What even makes you think that? 12:11 SO: T.T . o O ( Your history of idiocy, and Ari has begged a personal favor that I keep you locked up. ) 12:12 CC: Huh? 12:12 CC: What for? 12:12 SO: T.T . o O ( He doesn't like you. ) 12:12 SO: T.T . o O ( And wanted you to suffer ) 12:13 CC: Oh goddamn it 12:13 CC: So it's official then 12:14 CC: I'm already tired of this 12:15 SO: T.T . o O ( You wanted limitless power for the low low price of your soul ) 12:15 CC: Power? 12:15 CC: Oh 12:15 CC: Oh no 12:16 CC: I'm not even a good liar if I /did/ lie 12:17 CC: I've already made it clear that's not what that wasp about 12:17 CC: I wasp trying to save said soul 12:17 CC: From worse terrors 12:17 SO: T.T . o O ( and here you are ) 12:18 CC: In a worse situation apparently 12:18 CC: What do I do? 12:18 CC: Break the deal and get my ass put back on the auction block? 12:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Why should I give you advice? ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there something you want that i'll actually do for you? ) 12:20 CC: Do I really need to go to such lengths to prove my sincerity to you? 12:20 CC: I will 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( or are you just going to hound me? ) 12:21 CC: Probably hound you if there's even a chance that you'll eventually believe in me 12:22 CC: I meant it that I wanted to repair our relationship 12:22 CC: Yeah, not happening overnight, but how did I go backwards without even doing a damn thing? 12:24 SO: T.T . o O ( By hassling me. ) 12:24 CC: It wasp definitely before the hassling(read: innocant request) 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, now you're hassling. ) 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( And you seem to have misspelled innocent. ) 12:26 CC: Ant pun, those are on reflex 12:27 CC: Please tell me this is a bad dream 12:27 CC: Did I get lost in a vision of an alternate timeline? 12:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Be quiet. I'm talking to people I like. ) 12:29 CC: Okay, then...I'll wait 12:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Ari has agreed to take custody of you. ) 12:30 CC: Fun 12:33 CC: So what'll happen to me? 12:33 CC: Aside from clearly being set up 12:34 SO: T.T . o O ( You'll be kept in a containment cell that Ari controls. ) 12:34 SO: T.T . o O ( He's making it now. ) 12:34 SO: T.T . o O ( So you are out of my hair, and Lorcan's hair. ) 12:38 CC: Ugh 12:39 CC: So this is just how it is now, huh? 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm discussing it with Lorcan. ) 12:40 SO: T.T . o O ( She has final say on if you stay in her room or not. ) 12:42 CC: Even Lorcan? 12:47 SO: T.T . o O ( An arrangement has been made. ) 12:48 SO: T.T . o O ( Lorcan is having a second room added onto her room that she can enter and leave but you cannot leave. You will be moved there while you are sleeping here. ) 12:48 SO: T.T . o O ( that way she can have privacy from you and a place to leave you when you are out of control, but she is spared your tantrums. ) 12:48 CC: Out of control? 12:48 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 12:48 CC: Spared my tantrums? 12:48 CC: What tantrums? 12:48 SO: T.T . o O ( She also has the ability to bring you books. ) 12:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Have a good day, Nyarla. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:49 -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla